Captain America's Shield
*John Walker, while he was standing in for Steve Rogers. *James "Bucky" Barnes, while he was standing in for Steve Rogers. *Clint Barton, while he was temporarily standing in for Steve Rogers (when he was thought to be deceased). *Major Victory, the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, found the shield in that alternate future. *Nathan Dayspring, the leader of the Clan Rebellion, found the shield in that alternate future. *Crusader, alternate reality daughter of Steve Rogers and Rogue, where the Secret Wars participants never left the Battleworld. She also was able to, and did use, Mjolnir. *Superman used the shield, along with Mjolnir, to fight alongside the Avengers and his fellow Justice League teammates. *Kelsey Leigh, who was killed during a battle involving the Avengers and the Wrecking Crew trying to protect a downed Captain America. Alternate Universe Shields Image Description Issue In Earth-199999, it's a circular disk about 762 mm (30") in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, and was made of a Vibranium, the rarest metal on Earth at the time. The amount of Vibranium used for Cap's shield is the all the Vibranium that the United States had access to. The shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, and extreme temperature. It can even resist "magic", as seen when Steven Rogers used it to deflect an energy blast from Loki's Scepter back to the villain, and when it successfully withstand a strong blow of a fully charged Mjolnir at the hands of an angered Thor (given that a similarly powerful strike destroyed several miles of rock and ice in Jotunheim, this gave an insight of how strong the shield truly is). In Earth-Iron Doom, a world visited by Weapon X, Captain America was killed in the Mutant Wars, instigated by Magneto. His shield was shown to have been melted through. In Earth-Vampire Avengers, Cap/The Vampire King's shield has no blue in it whatsoever. In Earth-94831, Cap was killed while fighting Sentinels over the murder of the X-Men. His shield has a huge piece missing. In Earth-4400, Cap was killed attempting to prevent Hyperion from taking over his planet. His shield is cracked. In Earth-4162, Cap is a little more commando, and his shield seems to reflect that. The reality this razor-pointed shield came from is unknown, it was found impaled in Maverick. In Earth-10011, Cap is corrupted by the unseen "many-angled ones", and his shield seems to reflect that. In Earth-5692, Cap is the Game's reigning gladiatorial champion and the Skrulls love him. His shield seems to reflect Skrull technology in appearance. In Earth-37072, Cap is effected by Kulan Gath's Master Spell, his shield seems to reflect the Dark Ages-like setting. In Earth-398, Cap is altered by Morgan Le Fay's reality distortion wave, his shield seems to reflect the medieval-like setting. In Earth-1519, Cap hails from a reality where the Aztecs had never been conquered, his shield seems to reflect this. In Earth-21050, Cap's shield is black instead of blue. In Earth-1610, Captain America used a tri-angular shield in action during World War II. When he was revived Rogers implemented a shield made of an unknown metal. The shield was given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D.. This shield was later destroyed by Valkyrie and her Golden Blade. Thor replaced it with one forged by elves. . This shield was also destroyed by Gregory Stark. Since that time, it appears Captain America has used a circular shield. In Earth-2189, Cap's shield is chipped from conflict with Namora, because he stood in the way of her plans. In Earth-5113, Cap's shield is corrupted by Dormammu, with jagged spikes around the shield's rim. In Earth-717, Cap's shield is in fact the Shield of We-Pi-Ahk which, when thrown, transformed into a manifestation of the Eagle Chief. In Earth-Age of X, Cap's shield is blue and black instead of red and blue. The blue also appears to be an energy shield, while the black part has a much bigger star and can be stored on Cap's back like Cap's usual way. In [[Earth-600043|the Captain America television films]], the shield has no white in it, with that part being instead transparent. The shield can withstand shotgun bullets, and Cap throws it using the boomerang effect; however, when returning, the shield drops to his feet and he does not catch it. He puts the shield in front of the handlebars of his motorbike. Earth-697064. In Earth-TRN562, the second shield was primary crafted with Vibranium given to the United States of America by King T'Chaka of Wakanda. During a battle with Hydra, Captain America and his shield would be separated and time-displaced. The shield would be discovered by Falcon and given to Steve when he joined Avengers Academy. A variation of the original, triangle shield was created by the Wasp and given to Steve alongside a variation of his original uniform as a ninety-six birthday present. In Earth-12041, King T'Chaka gifted Howard Stark with Vibranium alloy in gratitude for his and Captain America's help defending Wakanda from a Hydra invasion in World War II. Howard crafted the Vibranium into Captain America's iconic shield, which was later frozen with the captain himself in the Arctic. Years later, after both were thawed out by S.H.I.E.L.D., T'Chaka's son T'Challa forcefully took the shield back from Rogers as property of Wakanda, partially due to the belief that his father was too trusting to give Vibranium to outsiders and partially to use it as bait to draw out a thief who had been stealing from Wakanda's mines. After spending some time fighting with the Avengers, T'Challa finally considered Rogers worthy of wielding the Vibranium shield and allowed him to reclaim it. | CurrentOwner = Steve Rogers | PreviousOwners = Bucky Barnes, Ian Rogers, John Walker, Sam Wilson | Notes = * Originally, Marvel decided to discontinue use of Captain America's traditionally-shaped shield after rival comic book publisher MLJ (now Archie Comics) complained that the design was too similar to that of their own patriotic hero, "the Shield." It was at that point that they first switched to the discus-shaped shield. No explanation was given at the time. * Rogers' indestructible shield has often been referred to as being an Adamantium-Vibranium alloy. This is a result of an erroneous entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe entry on Captain America (though it was accurately described in the Adamantium entry), which propagated into future stories. The error was corrected in Captain America 303 (March 1985), which established that the shield is made of Vibranium and steel. * In the 1960's and 70's, writers of Captain America and the Avengers pondered the true nature of Cap's indestructible shield. Some credit on the canon for the shield must be given to letter writer 'Fred Janssen'. In the letters page of Captain America #145, he details a theory that the shield is based upon Vibranium, Adamantium, and the work of Myron MacClain. Although other ideas proposed by Janssen are not upheld, the genesis of this letter provided Marvel creators a basis for defining Cap's Shield. | Trivia = *On the late night television show "The Colbert Report", Stephen Colbert has Captain America's shield hanging on the wall of the set. *Captain America's shield can't be controlled by Magneto's powers. *During promos for the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Uprising" event, Captain America's shield briefly replaces the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo--specifically the faded version of the shield used in promotional images for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. | Links = References * Wikipedia contributors, "Captain America's shield," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Captain_America%27s_shield&oldid=96290840 (accessed January 1, 2007). Related Articles * Captain America * Adamantium * Vibranium * Lionheart * Chaplain America's shield }} Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Leopold Zola (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Vibranium Category:Captain America Equipment Category:Uru Category:Punisher Equipment